The Man with the Green Eyes: Kinky Christmas Special!
by BrodieBlue
Summary: Lana's car breaks down in the snow whilst on her way to visit a friend for Christmas who she doesn't even want to see. But luckily a certain wrestler isn't too far away and he's feeling horny ... Silly, but a little bit kinky, festive fun based on OtherLuces' 'The Man with the Green Eyes.'


**This is a Christmas themed one shot that takes place within OtherLuces' 'The Man with the Green Eyes' universe. I couldn't help making this story a little bit kinky but I know she's partial to a bit of that :p **

**If you enjoy this definitely go check out 'The Man with the Green Eyes'. I promise it is much better than this silly one shot and you won't regret it! Also, read her brilliant one shot, 'A Business Proposition'. Whilst you are at it why not read her holiday specials? Especially, 'The Discipline: Super Holiday Special' if you are currently following my series 'The Discipline' because you going to loveeee that.**

**Enjoy the holidays readers and Merry Christmas OtherLuces!**

* * *

Lana did not want to visit her friend's squalling newborn baby in this weather. Heavy snow had been forecast this week and as always the local news warned all drivers not to make unnecessary journeys but when she looked out of her window this afternoon she decided to brave it. Only a light layer of snow covered the streets.

But now, a few hours later, snowflakes were pelting her car window faster than her windscreen wipers could wipe them away. The sky was thick with the flurry of snow and she could hardly see, she had to admit that she was feeling scared now. Already her car was starting to struggle and she'd only been gone an hour. Admittedly she hadn't got very far in an hour, but she didn't see the point in turning back now, besides in the amount of time it'd take her to drive back she'd already be at her friend's house. She decided to pull over anyway, if luck was on her side tonight then the snow might just ease up a bit while was she was waiting. However, tonight was not her night. She turned the engine off for only a short amount of time to save juice but when she tried to turn it back on, the car did not respond.

It was the last thing she needed, but she kept her cool head on her shoulders and rang the AAA. The voice on the other end assured her that someone would be with her shortly so all she could do now was wait ... _Fuck_. Was all of this really worth it just to coo over some baby? She forced herself to think of something else, she needed to keep calm now. She found her thoughts idly drifting to Jon; she shook her head, that wasn't helpful. But still, what if he was around these parts? There was only a week to go until Christmas; it was quite possible he had some time off before Christmas. She doubted it, but a girl could wish. She text him;

'_What are you doing tonight?'_

She immediately felt guilty that she was considering cancelling on her friend for a quick tumble with Jon. She consoled herself with the fact that he probably wasn't free and that he wouldn't text back for hours. But to her surprise her phone vibrated in her lap after only a minute or so.

'_Unexpectedly round your way. I would have made a booty call but I figured you'd prob be busy over xmas. What are you doing?'_

Lana smiled at the text, picturing him saying it. She might not get anything out of this but it was good to hear from him. She sent him a quick reply;

'_I just broke down in the snow. Waiting for a call out.'_

Her phone buzzed seconds later.

'_Haha! I'm bored ... Want me to come keep you warm? Where are you?'_

Lana laughed out loud that he was making fun of her misfortune but also at the sudden change in plans for tonight; perhaps luck was on her side. Filled with girlish glee at the thought of seeing him again she leaped out of the car and took a selfie of herself leaning against the bonnet of her snow quilted car wearing her thick winter coat, wooly hat and gloves pulling a mock sad face. She got back into the car as soon as the picture was taken, even as well covered up as she was it was still freezing outside. She checked her exact location on the GPS and text it to Jon along with her selfie. She grinned just thinking of him receiving it.

This time it took longer for him to reply, she hoped she hadn't put him off with her antics ... But after a few minutes, a reply came.

'_How can I resist a damsel in distress? ;) You're even closer than I hoped you would be. Be there in 30 mins tops, on my way.'_

He couldn't come fast enough. The cold had soon seeped into the car now she couldn't have the heating on. She kept herself occupied with a book she'd taken with her to read tonight in bed but she could hardly focus on the plot. Every so often she would look in her rear view mirror for cars approaching, but there was no sign of anybody. She told herself that she was looking out for the AAA van but of course she wasn't anymore. Her heart actually sank when she saw the AAA van emerge through the blizzard. It had turned out that the car battery had died on her. As she watched the AAA man replace her battery she wondered if it had been a silly idea to call Jon out here, in the middle of pretty much nowhere. All sorts of thoughts went through her mind; that he could break down himself on his way to her and that it would be all her fault, that they would find nowhere to go once he got here ... That was assuming that this was a 'booty call', but good to his word, Jon showed up. When he got out of his car she he looked so well wrapped up against the cold that he looked like a big black bear approaching her, apart from the bright red Santa hat that was pulled over his head. She couldn't repress the idiotic grin that spread across her face on seeing him.

'Heh. So much for keeping me company!' Lana called out, gesturing to the AAA man who was almost done replacing her battery.

He smiled that heartbreaking dimpled smile and stopped in front of her, 'I came as fast as I could, but not too fast, I'm smart, I wasn't going to break down in the snow!' he said, tapping his temple with a gloved finger.

'Yeah, yeah,' she said brushing his comments off with a wave of her hand.

'I like the hat,' she said, her lips quirking into a grin again.

'I'm getting into the festive season,' he said, 'so where were you going to?'

'A friends, I'm staying a couple of nights. I'm meant to be meeting her new baby but I'm not feeling it ...' Lana said with a sly smile.

Jon's eyes were alight and sparkled against the wintery surroundings.

'Well, I'm sure your friend won't miss you for one night,' he winked.

Lana laughed.

'Come on; don't tell me I came out here for nothing. Let a stay in a cheap motel be my Christmas present to you!'

'Oh you are so romantic!' she laughed, She had that in mind all along but she always enjoyed the banter with Jon.

'Aren't I?' he replied sarcastically then turned on his heel back to his car.

'Follow me in your car!' he shouted over his shoulder.

* * *

Lana followed Jon to a quaint looking B&B. She'd been taken on a route off the main drag to get there, so she assumed it was the closest place Jon had found on the GPS. She imagined the sweet old couple who probably owned it and cringed. She didn't think they would welcome creaking headboards ... She got out of the car and walked over to him shaking her head.

'No, no, no,' she said, 'absolutely not!'

Jon grinned and simply pointed to the 'Vacancies' sign to justify them stopping here.

'Jon,' Lana said sternly, 'I was thinking of a scutty motel not a respectable B&B.'

'Where's your sense of fun?!' he asked and grabbed her hand.

He dragged her to the fussy front door of the house which was adorned with a Christmas wreath and bordered with icicle shaped Christmas lights. He rang the door bell and rapped his knuckles hard on the door for good measure. Lana wasn't surprised to see a short plump elderly woman open the door to them. Her hair was set in tight brown curls and she wore a cozy looking cardigan with a frumpy skirt. Lana looked to her side to gage Jon's reaction and was horrified to see him put on a faux charming smile then grip her to his side in a tight embrace.

'Hello ma'am, me and my wife are lost. We are supposed to be visiting friends for the holidays but we've been driving for hours and we just need to lay our heads down for a while. I don't suppose you could put us up for one night?'

Lana blushed at the blatant lies that poured so easily from his mouth. The proprietor seemed to have fallen for them hook, line and sinker though and she looked delighted at the prospect of having guests. It couldn't have been too often that she had somebody come to her neck of the woods looking for a place to stay.

'Oh of course, we actually have no guest's right now so you get your pick of all of the rooms! It's nice to have young people stay here, we never have young people.'

The lady said, beaming up at Jon from her short height. Lana almost felt guilty that this sweet lady genuinely thought they were a married couple. It was such a poor lie, they weren't even wearing wedding bands.

'Don't you?' Jon replied, acting the friendly young man. 'Aw well, we promise we won't be any trouble.'

That seemed to tickle the woman, she chuckled and stood aside to let them into her humble abode. The warmth of the house immediately enveloped them. It was a cozy place but extremely old fashioned. The walls were covered in floral print paper and the light fixtures didn't look like they'd be changed since the 1970's. However, the house was festive and seeing the traditional Christmas tree stood in the far corner brought a smile to Lana's face. It sparkled with an odd assortment of baubles, tinsel and multi-coloured strings of lights. The woman who's house it evidently was broke the spell this place had woven over Lana when she spoke.

'We have two twin rooms and two double rooms. One of them is very special, it has a wood burner and a four poster bed. It's gorgeous! In fact it's my favourite room in the whole house!' she gushed.

She was clearly pushing for the 'special room'. Lana cleared her throat to tell her that they'd be taking the basic double but Jon spoke over her.

'We'll take the room with the four poster bed,' he said.

Lana stared at Jon incredulously but he completely ignored her.

'Oh you won't regret it!' the woman gushed.

'Lets settle the bill in the morning shall we? Breakfast is at 9, here is your key. It's up the stairs, first door on your right. Enjoy your stay! Oh and you can call me Doris!' she said cheerfully, a bit too cheerfully for Lana's liking.

Overly cheerful people could never be trusted. She was sure they had just been ripped off, maybe that woman wasn't so sweet after all, but Jon seemed to be in a frivolous mood. The Christmas spirit hadn't taken her yet though. Jon took the key from her and hooked his arm through Lana's.

'Let's unload the car darling,' he said and pulled at her arm.

As soon as they were back outside the house Lana turned to him.

'What are you playing at?!' she asked.

She had meant to sound stern but she ended up laughing. It was hard to stay mad at Jon when he was in this good of a mood.

'I'm just having fun Scrooge! It's nearly Christmas after all!' he said playfully as he dragged his suitcase from his car.

Lana raised a brow at this.

'I see you brought your suitcase ... did you plan this? Is this supposed to be funny?'

'No! I'm always prepared,' he winked.

Lana shook her head at him and went to her own car. She unloaded her suitcase and eyed the bottle of Sherry that she had carefully cushioned in the back to stop it from smashing, she had intended to take it as a gift to her friend's house, but a tipple with Jon would be nice ...

'Hey!' she shouted at Jon, 'what shall we do with this?'

She held up the bottle of sherry and Jon walked over to peer at the bottle.

'Is that sherry?! Give me that!' he said when he read the label and snatched it from her hand like it was a bottle of liquid gold.

Lana pulled it straight out of his hand again.

'Don't you think we'd better hide that? I don't think the old lady will like us taking booze into her home,' she said in an admonishing tone.

'Ah guess not, good thing you're here to dampen the Christmas spirit huh?' Jon replied.

Lana responded by thumping him in the arm, but he didn't seem to feel it and he grabbed her by the hand again. They went back into the front room of the B&B, Doris was standing aside with a key impatiently waiting to lock up behind them though she tried to hide it with a kindly expression on her face. Then Jon unexpectedly swept Lana from her feet and held her in his arms, she threw her arms round her neck and gave an involuntary squeal.

'Over the threshold?' he asked.

Before she could consent he was already carrying her up the stairs.

'Oh young loves dream!' she heard Doris shout from below.

Lana would give him hell to pay once they got inside their room. Thankfully she wasn't in his arms for long, the room wasn't far down the corridor. Jon dumped her onto her feet at the door and fumbled with the key. Once inside he didn't allow Lana to take in their surroundings and pushed her on to the four poster bed, it creaked dangerously underneath her. Poor old Doris had no idea what she had let herself in for. Lana sat up and looked about her. The room was decorated much like downstairs was. There were no mod cons, no TV for instance. But it was cute; there was a cushy looking couch in front of the wood burner and plenty of logs lay beside it ready to be thrown in.

She took off her coat and outdoor garments as did Jon. Then he went to get a fire in the wood burner crackling. She had only just been able to appreciate him tonight. He wore a tight black knitted jumper which had a Christmas print in a band across the chest and arms paired with the usual scruffy type of jeans he wore. Lana got off the bed and picked up the Santa hat that he had discarded onto the floor when he had taken off his outerwear and popped it onto his head from behind. He stood up, turned around and smiled at the gesture. He put his hands on her hips and Lana briefly closed her eyes. She'd missed his touch.

'If you want me to wear this I want you to slip into something a bit more revealing ...' he said, sucking in his bottom lip with his teeth like he was a naughty school boy.

'It's winter, I don't have anything revealing!' she retorted.

He removed his hands from her hips wordlessly and went to her bag and unzipped it, he rummaged around and found nothing to his liking.

Lana smiled smugly, 'told you.'

Then he pulled out a brown onesie. She'd forgotten about that, she felt her cheeks blaze at the confused expression on his face that then turned into amusement at her expense.

Jon snorted derisively and stretched it in his hands revealing that it had antlers on top of the hood and a tufty tail on the bottom, 'really?'

'Yeah they looked warm, I thought I'd give them a try ...' Lana said, fidgeting on the spot rather uncomfortably now.

'Well, I'll let you wear it provided you wear nothing underneath it ...' Jon smirked and offered it to her.

'Nah I'll stay in this then,' she shrugged folding her arms over her chest, purposefully concealing her breasts which filled out her tight sweater so well.

'I want to see you wear it ...' he purred.

'Strip,' he then said, pronouncing the word hard and smiling through it.

She knew he'd get his way and really she wanted him to. Just him saying that one word was turning her on. Lana started to undress and she shivered when she got down to nothing but her bra and panties.

'Those too sweetheart,' Jon pushed her, looking at her breasts like he wanted to eat them.

When she was fully undressed he stepped forward and squeezed her breasts hard. Lana quivered as she felt her nipples harden under his palms but she forced herself to pull away.

'No, no! I can't stand here shivering!' she teased.

She slipped into the onesie and pulled the antler topped hood over her head.

'Sooo cute,' he said.

Lana smiled and expected to be touched up some more but he slumped onto the couch instead and grunted, 'get me that sherry bitch!'

She knew she should have shouted an insult back at him but she secretly liked him calling her a bitch. She took it from her bag and walked to the couch and handed it to him.

'There you go you asshole,' she said, smiling sweetly.

He cocked an eyebrow but said nothing and took it from her hand. He unscrewed the bottle and took a lug from it.

'Hits the spot!' he croaked.

'Take it easy big man!' Lana replied, walking to the front of the couch to confiscate the sherry.

'Don't take that tone with me young lady!' Jon said, keeping a firm grip on the bottle then letting her have it after he winked at her.

Lana gave him another small smile and he pulled on the tail of her onesie to make her plump next to him on the couch. She leaned against him as he wrapped an arm around her. She never thought wearing a onesie would make her feel this sexy; the sides of her breast, thigh, hip and butt were pressed against him. She badly wanted to tear off all the layers of fabric that separated their bare skin from one another. Jon leaned over her side, pressing his perfectly toned chest against her breasts as he did so to take the sherry bottle.

'Want some?' he asked, tilting it in her direction.

'Yes! It's my sherry!' Lana laughed.

'I bet you got it for free anyway,' he shrugged.

He was now positioned kneeling over her on the couch, his knees either side of her. Lana fought the urge to reach out and grab his cock that was already straining through his jeans, she wanted to keep the upper hand and prolong the banter. The pay off would be great if she held back.

'That's beside the point ...' she began to argue with him but he cut her off by pouring a bit of the sherry into her open mouth.

Lana nearly spluttered but she let the warm liquid slide down her throat. A little trickled from her mouth and Jon leaned over to lick it off her lip but he didn't push his tongue into her greedy mouth. He lowered his eyes to Lana's breasts again slowly.

'Surely you aren't that cold?' he said, looking at her hard nipples poking through the fabric.

'Are you cold?' Lana asked, finally deciding to grab his crotch.

She didn't know who enjoyed that more, her or him. The feel of the warm head of his cock pushing through his jeans and pressing into her palm reminded her how much she wanted to feel him fill her up. He groaned softly then pushed her onto her back on the couch. He forced his tongue into her mouth; he tasted sweet from the sherry. He pinched and twisted her nipples as she lay trapped beneath him.

'I've changed my mind,' he said breathily, 'take this off!'

'Only if your take off your clothes .. but you can keep your hat on,' Lana said into his ear.

Jon leapt to his feet and quickly obeyed her. He frantically pulled off his jumper revealing his bare chest underneath and pulled down his jeans and boxers. He pulled the Santa hat back on with a grin when it fell to the floor. Lana laughed at how silly he looked naked with a raging hard on wearing a Santa hat.

'what's so funny?' he asked and pulled her up by her hand from the couch.

He pressed his hard dick into her stomach when he pulled her to him and Lana put her hand to him to stroke his length but he pushed her away and held her at arms length. He then shook his head at her, making the bobble at the end of his hat shake ridiculously.

'I don't like this ... it's very silly isn't it Miss Lana?' he said, looking the onesie up and down.

'Yes, it is Mr. Ambrose,' Lana said grinning.

'Go and fetch me my switchblade then,' Jon said in a gravelly voice.

'What?!' Lana gasped.

Sure, she kinda liked it when he pulled it out on her but she wasn't going to bring it to him, who knew what crazy shit he would do after slugging nearly a quarter of the sherry bottle?!

'That or my Christmas slipper young lady,' he said sternly, but he couldn't help smiling at his own stupid jokes.

'You wear slippers old man?' Lana asked.

'No but you did buy a Christmas onesie so if I bought Christmas slippers you couldn't judge me. I can find something else to spank you with though if you don't hurry up!' he said and then sent her going with a hard smack on her ass.

Lana yelped, 'where is it?!' she said, rubbing her ass.

'My coat pocket,' he said nodding towards his thick coat.

Lana found it easily and handed him the switchblade. She half wished she had disobeyed and that he would give her a few more slaps. The tingling warmth his hand left on her backside felt good. He flicked it open before her eyes. Lana's heart pounded as she watched him stretch the crotch of her onesie from her pussy, then slip his knife up it to cut it all the way up the middle. It was completely unnecessary as there was a zip to it, but that was half the appeal of it, that he was destroying it so much she could never wear it again. That power to destroy was kinda sexy ...

She held her breath when she felt the tip of the blade run up her body ever so slightly, the fact that she had to trust this man not to hurt her right now turned her on to no end. He then pulled the ruined onesie from her shoulders and let it fall to the floor around her feet. He pulled her to him roughly, switchblade still in hand, and pressed his naked body that had been warmed by the wood burner against her. There was mistletoe hanging just about their heads in front of the fire.

'Mistletoe ...' Jon said and cut it down with his switchblade.

He dangled it above her head and Lana put her hands on his chest to lean in to kiss him.

'Ah ah,' he said and took a step back, holding the mistletoe up higher now.

She had to get on tiptoes to try to kiss him, her hands not touching him and it drove her crazy. He then bent his head after chuckling at her efforts and gave her a warm, wet kiss. He broke the kiss to reach for the bottle of sherry. But Lana snatched it before he could take it.

'Ah ah ah,' she said, mimicking him.

He arched a brow in question.

'Don't you think its trampy to drink out of the bottle?' she challenged him.

She then lay on the sofa and tipped a bit into her belly button thinking of the time he had fucked her with a bottle, she could have fun with booze too.

'You're the tramp here, you want me to treat you like a tramp don't you?' he said huskily but still bent his head to suck the sherry out of her belly button.

Lana pulled off the santa hat so she could grab his slightly curling dirty blonde hair. She kept a firm grip on his hair, keeping him in his rightful place, she was in the mood to treat him like a tramp, not the other way round ... She then poured some sherry down her chest between her breasts.

Jon licked that trail of sherry up too without hesitation. He traced his tongue between her breasts slowly and his mouth wandered to her hard nipples so Lana trickled the sherry over them too. The feel of his tongue licking her now wet and swollen nipples was sensational. Then she reached down a hand to part her pussy lips and poured some down the gap she had made. She let go of his hair and he grinned at her before sliding down her body to lick the sherry from her pussy. His hot breath o her pussy and that skilled tongue knowing just the right places to lick sent shivers up her spine.

'Fuck me,' she whined, she couldn't wait a moment longer to feel that big beautiful cock inside her again.

Jon picked up the Santa hat that she had pulled off his head and drew out a condom he had kept hidden in the fold between the white fur and red felt. _Santa didn't usually come bearing such gifts!_ Lana thought to herself, she smiled but didn't burst out laughing; she ached for him too much and wanted him NOW.

Jon flipped her onto her front and Lana parted her thighs wide apart and thrust her ass out, ready for him to enter her. He held her hips, slipped his cock in carefully and teased her with gentle movements of his hips.

'Come on Jon!' Lana shouted at him, feeling deliciously frustrated by his gentleness.

He didn't answer but withdrew slowly then pounded his cock inside her again so hard that she gasped. He kept up hard thrusts and soon had Lana panting.

'Is that hard enough for you slut?' he grunted.

Lana's loud moans answered him. He then leaned over her, his sweaty chest pressing against her back and put his hand over her lips and face. Lana kissed his fingers then bit hard into his the fleshy mound at the base of his thumb on his hand. He tore his hand from her mouth after roaring and slapped her ass hard several times. Lana couldn't help yelling out in pain but at the same time she enjoyed it, especially now she felt his body slamming against her tender cheeks.

He then put his hands flat on her back, pushing her down, but then the bastard racked his fingernails down her back. Lana cried out but didn't even think of retaliating because the little pain slut in her liked it so much, so much in fact that she came. Jon came quickly afterwards on hearing her scream his name. He leaned over her again, completely exhausted by his performance.

'Merry Christmas,' he panted into her ear.

Lana felt his chest rise and fall against her and his breath tickle her as he then started to laugh. Lana laughed too. This wasn't a bad start to her Christmas, but she doubted Doris felt the same way.


End file.
